how long have Betty and Noah been friends remade
by atomicbetty
Summary: i was asked to re make this by some one who read it was not to happy the way i hade it so i remade it and i hope he or she likes it i hope you guys and girls like it as well


How long have Betty and Noha Been together remade

after who ever wort that nasty letter to me iam trying it you're way lets see how well it came out i re made this to see if it would come out the way i have planed it will and i am hoping it will well tell me the truth and i hope you enjoy

Betty and Noah have a long talk about how they first met and there first fight and there first kiss and other stuff like that hope you enjoy.

This is a first person prospective I will be Playing as Noah lol

I would also like to say I am very sorry I didn't spell Noah's name right in any of my story's

this is one of my fav storys i made my girl friend helped me with it i will tell you what she did help with at the end of the story and thanks for reading all of my fanfictions. and i would also like the fanfictin crew for making the web site for us to express our self and how we fill THANKS GUYS for making such a good web site

Me and a beautiful redheaded girl named Betty and we where in love and this is how we first met

Me and Betty where walking through the park one day we where on our second date as a couple when she grabs my hand and says Noah how long have we known each other?

Is what she asked me? I look at her what do you mean I ask? She says you know how long have we been friends. I as long as I can remember I say sitting on the floor by a tree I remember the very first day we met.

Betty said really? Yea I do I say to her. We first met back in the second grade that was when Betty wore her hair down she loved to have her hair down but that was back then I never asked her why she never let it down now.

I told her you want the truth? She says yes please. I said ok well you where being picked on by some kids because they didn't like the way you hade you're hair so they where making fun of you so got fed up with it and chased them off you said thank you kind sir and that's how we first met.

I looked at her and she was blushing and I said are you blushing? She said yes I am and started to laugh and she sat next to me. I look her in the eyes she hade very beautiful emerald colored green eyes and I asked her how come you don't wear you're hair down any more?

She told me she is going to do it when we enter collage I say o ok she said Noah do you remember our first fight?I say we have hade so many fight I cant remember the first fight we hade.

She said well I remember the first fight we hade shesaid andI say ask can you tell me please? She says yea I will tell you we where in the forth grade and we where good friends we got done with lunch and my watch went off and you said y does that thing go off all the time and I say it's because I have it set to do that but of cores you know the truth about it now you are a galactic guardian now to.

Any way we walked down the hall it went off about three times before you yelled at me I started to cry a and I said you are mean and I ran off you ran after me and said look Betty I am very sorry I didn't mean to make you cry and you gave me a hug and I said its ok Noah and that was our first fight we hade.

she looked at me I was blushing I was a bright red she said are you blushing as well I said yes I remember that day now we both laughed and she sat next to me and said that was the good old days wasn't it shore was I said yes they where and here we are at the age 20 we looked at each other in long silence and I say hey betty do you remember our first date she said?

Barley she said I do I say. She says please tell me. I say ok we where in the seventh grade and it was a school dance and we decided to go to the dance as a couple and we hade so munch fun at the dance.

We also went to the movies after words and saw a really good movie and that was our first date she said I kind of remember that one to she said.

Hey Noah do you remember our first kiss I said yes I do but can you tell me again please? Betty says ok we where hanging out at the lake swimming and having a good time then it started to get dark so we made a camp fire and told story's about our past where we lived be for here and all that jazz and you all of the sudden out of know where just kissed me and to tell you the truth I loved it I remember that day like it was yester day hey its getting late Noah I told my parents I would be home by eleven thirty I will call you tomorrow ok she said, and I say ok Betty have a good night and I will see you tomorrow o hey betty be for you leave I have a poem I made for you she started to blush and I said ok here we go.

I say to Betty looking her in the eyes and say. Are we friends or are we not? You told me once But I forgot Tell me now and tell me true so can I say I'm here for you Of all the friends I've ever met Your the one I won't forget And if I die before you do I'll go to heaven And wait for you I'll give the angels back their wings And risk the loss Of everything Just to prove My friendship is true To have a true friend just like you

She looked me in the eyes and said I loved it she kisses me on the lips gently and said good night Noah I will see you later. I blush and say ok Betty I will talk to you tomorrow and I walk start to walk home with a smile on my face.

The end

Notes sorry about the first time my girl friend made the poem for me and asked me to ues it for her so tell me what you think about it and i will let her know thanks guys and girls

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY


End file.
